


小羊（The Lamb）

by unimo1007



Series: 小羊|The Lamb [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Chinese Musician RPF, EXO (Band), Lay Zhang(Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unimo1007/pseuds/unimo1007
Summary: AU 科技树更加发达的世界线。小羊身处的外星种族是星际梦想的性爱对象。对小羊种族而言人类体液是特别的美食。小羊体内分泌的荷尔蒙可以和特定人类达成配对，一旦配对完成，人类就会成为这名小羊在宇宙中最理想的饲主。小绵羊是宇宙法则。人人都爱他。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 小羊终于要产奶啦www

01  
饲养员打开笼子，托着小羊屁股将他抱出来。  
小羊缠在饲养员身上，怯生生地问：“哥哥今天我们要干什么啊。”  
饲养员凑上去蹭蹭小羊鼻尖，“今天小羊要产奶，需要给小羊挤奶啊。”  
第一次产奶是很值得纪念的事，之前饲养员哥哥们有教过他，其他的哥哥姐姐们都走到过这一步，然后就永远离开了他们生活的小笼子和主人在一起，再也没回来过。  
饲养员告诉他们，产奶就意味着成熟了，长大了，下面的小锁就可以取下，还能参加庆祝晚宴，有许多奶油面包可以吃。最重要的是，有了主人，就再也不用挨饿了。  
小羊想到这里，吞了吞口水。  
饲养员似乎感受到了他的兴奋，忍不住笑出声，“我们小羊今天很乖嘛，又馋了？”  
小羊点点头，羊蹄不好意思地蹭蹭柔软的刘海。  
“那小羊要不要先解解馋？”  
“诶？可以么？”小羊眼睛亮晶晶，这个饲养员哥哥是所有饲养员里味道最好的一个了。“其他哥哥弟弟会不会怨我单独吃啊。”  
“不会的，他们什么时候会怨小羊啊，而且今天小羊是要单独产奶的，他们不会知道。你看我们在这里好不好？”  
饲养员抱着小羊进了走廊交错间的一处狭小区域，四周灯光隐蔽，看起来很安全。小羊开心地点点头。  
“嗯！哥哥你放我下来。”  
饲养员弯腰让小羊从他身上爬下来，然后伸手解开自己工作服的拉链，掏出那根紫红粗壮的肉棒。  
小羊捧起肉棒开心地舔起来，他们这个种族对人类体液有着超乎寻常的迷恋，他也知道肉棒顶端即将流出的液体会有怎样甜美的味道，所以小羊没去管其他的地方，粉红色的小舌头贪婪地舔过龟头上的小孔，待整个顶端湿润后，整张嘴含进去拼命地唆食，急切地想尝到甜头。  
“嘶——”饲养员忍不住揉上小羊毛茸茸的头发，“小羊慢一点，哥哥会疼。”  
“啊对不起，”小羊口中含着肉棒含糊不清的说。他继而放慢速度，用嘴唇和舌头裹着肉棒缓缓吞吐。小羊的口腔里湿滑温热，饲养员低头望着裹着自己粗大性器的粉嫩唇瓣和偶尔露出的绵软舌尖，呼吸不断粗重。  
哪知小羊突然抬起头望向他，漂亮的下垂眼乖巧天真：“这样哥哥会舒服一些么？”  
饲养员连脊柱都要颤抖融化，几下深呼吸后才开口：“很……很棒，我们小羊真乖，接下来张嘴，不动可以么？这样哥哥会更快出来。”  
说着讨好地捏住小羊头顶柔软而触感良好的耳朵，揉弄起来。  
“唔——”小羊犹豫了一下，通常食物都是他自己来取，但既然被承诺可以更快吃到，便忍不住点点头。  
“哥哥一定要快点哦。”他微仰着头，乖乖张开嘴，闭上眼睛。  
饲养员捧上他的小脑袋，缓缓地将自己插到底，小羊的鼻尖埋进饲养员性器周围的毛发，扑面而来的甜腻味道让他哼出了声，也让饲养员快速在他口腔里抽插起来。肉棒被整根吞进，滑腻紧致的喉咙卡着硕大的龟头，饲养员狠狠撞击着喉咙，每次都带出水淋淋的声响，很快小羊胸前便被不断滴落的液体打湿。  
“小羊，小羊，都给你，都给你——”饲养员在快感中胡乱呻吟着，摆腰的速度越来越快。  
小羊忍不住扭起屁股，这带动他后穴里塞着的物体不断移动，几次蹭在敏感的子宫口，引来一阵颤栗，他的喉咙也随之紧缩——  
浓浓的精液灌进小羊柔软脆弱的喉咙和口腔，饲养员抱着小羊的脑袋颤抖，想要退出来却被小羊阻止，他贪婪地吸吮着每一滴液体，舌头不断扫过正在吐着精液的小孔，这让饲养员尾椎都酸麻起来，过了一会儿才将已经疲软的阴茎从小羊嘴里抽出来。  
“啊，都漏出来了，”小羊可惜得看着滴落在地面上的液体，再抬眼时已经带上委屈，“哥哥太坏了，一点不小心。”  
“对不起嘛，”饲养员柔声道，他踌躇了一下指指阴茎上沾着的液体，“这里还有一些？”  
“不够啦。”小羊撒着娇，还是把饲养员阴茎上剩下的液体舔干净。  
看着仍一脸委屈的小羊，饲养员忍不住蹲下来，平视那双晶亮的眼睛，“哥哥舔舔你的角，算赔罪？”  
小羊嗦完自己染着液体的手指，笑了出来：  
“好的哥哥！”  
小羊头顶有两个小小的羊角，这是他们族类最坚硬和最柔软的地方，重力打击时锋利坚韧，但只要细心对待，不管是揉还是抚摸，都会让小羊们哼叫着眯起眼来。  
而带着人类唾液的舔舐，对他们而言自然也是一种享受。  
饲养员含入小羊角的一瞬间，小羊便舒服地呻吟出声，下面被禁锢起来的前端带来熟悉痛觉，后穴里的工具此时刚好到了变频时间，突然的大力震动让小羊的腰扭的更厉害，也让那些震动远离了敏感点，反而在整个内壁制造一阵阵酸麻，也让头顶的湿热触觉明显得可怕。  
小羊咩出声来。  
绵软软的，有些发虚的叫声。  
小羊种族独特的发情声音。  
全身都失了力气，原本跪立着的小羊彻底瘫在饲养员怀里。饲养员抱着他，恶作剧地轻轻去咬一边的小羊角，怀里的小羊便大声咩了出来，同时剧烈颤抖，他忙加快了唆舔的速度，是不是用牙齿蹭一下那里，小羊浑身触电一般酥麻，叫声怎么都停不下来，身体瘫软小屁股却不停抖动，抓着饲养员衣服的手松了又紧，终于哭出了声。  
后穴的震动此时又切至低频，大量的液体浸泡着不断震颤的球体，让东西重新滑至穴口，却碍于封堵无法再挪动。  
小羊的哭声渐渐低了，等到最后平静下来，饲养员吐出被他舔得亮晶晶的羊角，将小羊重新抱起来回到走廊上。  
“哥哥好坏！”小羊的泪还没停，小蹄子捶在饲养员胸口，脸上因为情潮而未褪的红晕让饲养员忍不住微笑。  
“好啦，这就受不了，”他亲亲小羊的脸颊，”等会产奶会更难受的。”  
“我真的到产奶的时候了么？”小羊傻呆呆地问。  
“为什么会这样想？”  
“我记得，之前的哥哥姐姐们，到了产奶的时候，胸前都会变得这么大——”他伸蹄子在自己胸前比了起来，饲养员差点没抱住他。“可我还是这么小一点啊。”  
“小羊下面，被锁锁住的地方，刚才我舔你的时候，有没有什么地方和之前不一样？”饲养员问。  
“有一点点疼。”小羊低下头去看自己那里。  
“只有一点点？”饲养员挑起眉毛。  
“有一点点疼，然后，后面一开始胀得难受，但是很快就舒服了。”小羊扬起头笑着说。  
饲养员忍不住蹭小羊的鼻尖，“我们小羊真是个天才。”  
“什么是天才？”  
“稀有，珍贵，独一无二。”饲养员笑着说，“你是我们基地的小宝贝啊。今天小羊产奶一定会很顺利的。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU 科技树更加发达的世界线。  
> 小羊身处的外星种族是星际梦想的性爱对象。对小羊种族而言人类体液是特别的美食。  
> 小羊体内分泌的荷尔蒙可以和特定人类达成配对，一旦配对完成，人类就会成为这名小羊在宇宙中最理想的饲主。
> 
> 小绵羊是宇宙法则。  
> 人人都爱他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来自饲主的礼物ww

02  
走廊尽头的大门在检测到小羊尾巴上的识别码时开启，管理员将小羊放在一个铺满厚厚毛绒的平台上，伸手将平台上的摇铃拿过来放在手边，然后让小羊准备。  
和日常的训练一样，小羊抬起双手，让饲养员脱下他的上衣，然后躺下抬起腿，让饲养员剥掉他的裤子，露出被皮质贞操带包裹的下身。  
本来这种贞操带远比高科技的纳米棉要来得难受，但却因为是纯手工和天然材料而昂贵无比。饲养员拿过摇铃，用手柄顶端的金属纹饰对准小羊屁股上相应的凹槽按了一下，那块皮料很快松开，露出包裹着的光洁穴口，然后拉出里面不断跳动的中号按摩球。  
按摩球脱离穴口时还发出瓶塞脱盖一样的清亮声响。  
被挤在后穴里的液体很快流出来，在屁股下面积成一滩。  
“小羊刚才流了这么多水？”管理员惊喜地将手指伸进早已软乎乎的穴口，想要移动时却被内壁的紧致裹着，只能弯曲几次逗弄着肉壁才让手指拔了出来，同时也带出新一滩晶亮透明的液体。  
黏哒哒的感觉并不舒适，小羊叫了一声，软绵的下垂眼瞪了饲养员一下。  
“好啦，我是怕一会儿东西进不去才要腾地方出来的。”饲养员哄着他，轻拍了小羊屁股一下，“快摆好姿势。”  
小羊忙抱着自己的小腿，让下身完全打开。  
他望着天花板，这个房间是平常训练室的两倍高，三面墙壁都被玻璃占据，外侧还有椅子，做成观展室的模样，已经挤满了人。头顶则是一块巨大的玻璃，也被人占据，都蹲着或者趴着望着下方的他。  
“今天……来了好多人。”小羊眨眨眼。  
饲养员揉揉他脑袋，“我说啦你是我们基地的小宝贝嘛，今天没工作的饲养员哥哥们全都来看小羊产奶啦。你准备好了么？”  
小羊点头。  
“那我们开始啦。”饲养员笑着对小羊说，“首先呢，是要让小羊吞下主人的东西。”  
“诶？主人来了么？”  
“他不在这里，”看到小羊有些失落的眼神，饲养员连忙说：“不过他在看着你哦，而且等今天产完奶之后你就会见到他，所以要乖。”  
“嗯！”小羊开心地点头，扶着自己的姿势又标准了几分。  
随即他摇了摇铃铛，便有人端上一个托盘，天鹅绒底面上放了一个水晶壶，有着又长又粗的壶嘴，还有一个带着铃铛的皮质颈圈。  
饲养员将颈圈拴在小羊脖子上，“这样小羊就正式成为主人的所有物咯。”  
小羊晃晃脑袋，铃铛随之响起来，声音清脆悦耳，此刻回荡在室内也格外淫荡。但他却很满足，因为是主人送他的第一件礼物。  
饲养员拿过水晶壶。“接下来是要把这个壶里的东西全部灌进你身体里。”他说着便伸手去扩张小羊后方粉嫩的穴口，壶嘴抵在穴口出上下磨蹭，方才软乎乎的穴口很快吐出又一波液体，一张一合地等待液体灌入。  
小羊张了张嘴，最终还是咬住嘴唇没出声音。  
饲养员察觉了小羊皱起的眉。  
“怎么了？”他柔声问。  
“不，不能让我喝掉么……”他望着那壶液体舔了舔嘴唇，“闻起来特别甜的样子，这样太浪费啦。”  
“原则也不是不行，”饲养员笑出声，“小羊小时候被主人的DNA标记过，所以对主人的精液味道格外喜爱吧，但是这个方式是主人要求的哦，他此刻也在看着你呢，要做个好孩子。来，再抬一点腰，好全部灌进去。”  
“那，好吧。”小羊依言分开了些腿，然后用手肘撑着身体抬起腰来。  
饲养员将壶嘴挤进小羊的穴口，透明壶嘴将粉嫩的穴口撑出一个洞，泛出里面鲜艳的玫瑰红。有滑腻水声响起，壶嘴进出几次带出透明的液体，将穴口撑得松软多汁，小羊软哼哼地咩着，撑起来的双腿不停颤抖。壶嘴最终被饲养员一推到底，小羊身体僵了一下，然后开始更加剧烈的颤抖。  
随着饲养员手上抬，壶里的精液缓缓流下，汩汩冲进小羊的小穴。  
小羊的咩声越来越大，随着精液灌进身体，他身上所有的细胞仿佛都升温到了沸点，体内柔软的肉壁更是如此，烫的仿佛要融化掉。精液灌完之时，小羊感觉自己的前方已经疼到要坏掉，而伴随剧烈痛感涌上的情潮则更加过分。他几次撑不住自己差点软下腰，都会被饲养员狠狠地揪奶子。  
铃铛声一阵又一阵回荡在室内。  
小羊的奶子小小的，可能只有A cup，两个柔软的小包，上面是粉嫩的两粒奶头。饲养员每揪一下奶子，他都会反射性地向上挺起，后方灌入的液体便更多，这样循环几次，小羊咩得声音都弱下来，泪水很快流了满脸，后面壶嘴和穴口之间也溢出不少水来，甚至前方被贞操带束缚住的地方都渗出水，弄得身下的绒毛瘫乱七八糟。  
好容易等液体灌完，饲养员忙塞回按摩球扣好贞操带，小羊几乎都哭得抽过去。  
“哥哥……”他缩成一团不停颤抖，“太……呜……太坏了……我好难受啊……”  
饲养员抚摸他的头毛和羊角不断安抚，“乖哈，乖，马上就舒服了。”  
“骗，骗人……”小羊不断用手背抹着眼泪，“我全身……呜呜……都，好痒啊……”  
“嗯？我们小羊哪里最痒？”饲养员扳着他的下巴让他和自己对望。  
那双水汪汪的眼睛有片刻失神，认真思考起这个问题。  
很快他就发现了问题所在，抓着饲养员的手按在自己的奶子上。  
“这……这里，哥哥，快揉一下。”  
饲养员笑着点头，“小羊真乖，诚实的好孩子。”  
然后他抓住小羊细白脚踝，让羊蹄和小腿搭在自己肩膀上，揉起小羊一边的奶子，另一边则直接抓住吃了下去。  
灵活的舌头不断舔过小小挺立的奶头，还上下抖着打在奶头上，接着是对奶头周围的一圈乳肉又吸又咬，奶头在他的吮吸下一点点肿胀起来。小羊胸前的皮肤细腻嫩滑，雪白又柔软，   
小羊的叫声和颤抖一样频繁而软绵，小蹄子上的精致脚趾不断收合，脖子间的铃铛也哗啦啦响个不停。  
胸前所有被唾液浸泡过的地方都热到发麻，小羊觉得自己好像马上就会化掉，却还被另一侧的空虚感扰得难受至极。饲养员并没有用多大力气，小羊便焦急地按着他的手揉起来，因为掌握不了轻重，乳房被压抑着从指缝间溢出一点，却怎么样都难以和另一边达到平衡。结果这时候饲养员开始大力地吸允那颗已经红润肿大的奶头，另一只手也开始用指尖轻轻捻起同样挺立的地方。  
小羊的奶子慢慢鼓涨起来，速度并不快，却带来隐隐的胀痛。小羊并不太适应这个，常年被精心呵护让他对痛感敏锐，然而生理却也自动把这些痛意转化成流窜周身的酥麻，他弓起身子，四肢紧绷呈现脆弱而精致的形态，仰起头发出更加甜腻的，令人酥软的叫声。  
留在胸前不断揉捏的手越来越重，他想让饲养员慢一点，在自己混乱的呼吸中睁开眼却和头顶的人对上目光。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU 科技树更加发达的世界线。  
> 小羊身处的外星种族是星际梦想的性爱对象。对小羊种族而言人类体液是特别的美食。  
> 小羊体内分泌的荷尔蒙可以和特定人类达成配对，一旦配对完成，人类就会成为这名小羊在宇宙中最理想的饲主。
> 
> 小绵羊是宇宙法则。  
> 人人都爱他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 产奶成功，被主人领回家ww

03  
准确地来说，是人群。  
巨大的空间和透明屏障阻挡了实质性地触碰，却无法阻碍人们眼底散发出的渴望。  
头顶的人群早已掏出下身望着他满脸爱意地撸动，他有些脸红，忍不住移开目光，却发现二层馆展出的玻璃上也同样，一圈人将阴茎蹭在玻璃上，有好多已经射了出来，但依旧不停挺着腰。  
他的身体内部涌现一股奇异的快意，忍不住环抱上饲养员的脖子，让他的脸埋进自己已然膨胀的奶子里。  
饲养员却抓着他的手腕抬起头来，发现小羊漂移的眼神和陷入愈加深重快感中的情态，忍不住轻轻咬了口小羊的鼻尖，随即心里多了个想法。  
他马上就付诸实践了。  
“想听听大家的声音么？”  
小羊没反应过来，只是呆愣愣地望着他，脸一点一点涨红，腰也不安地扭动起来。然而还没等他开口，饲养员便伸手打开了权限。  
四面八方的喘息、呻吟和此起彼伏的滑腻水声一下子便涌入室内。  
“小羊，好可爱……”  
“小羊好软……”  
“那里肯定也可口得要命……”  
“想喝羊奶……”  
“唔啊……好可爱……奶子粉红粉红……”  
“啊……小羊我爱你啊……”  
“骚，太骚了，受不了啊……”  
小羊抬起胳膊拼命想捂住脸，却被饲养员固定住手腕。  
“别害羞，大家都爱你啊……”饲养员温柔地说，然后接着咬住另一侧的奶子舔舐起来。已经变硬而红润的奶头终于被唾液浸湿，他感觉自己的奶子又继续鼓涨，带来勃发的灼烧般的感触。  
小羊咩咩的声音停不下来。  
“啊，又叫了……”  
“声音也可爱，我下面受不了了。”  
“射出来了，小羊，全都给你啊……”  
小羊觉得自己胸前涨得受不了，快感已经开始超过他身体的承受范围，变成了没有止境的疼痛和痒，仿佛永远无法解脱。涨大的奶子随着颤抖的身体开始晃出波浪，奶头也被饲养员嘬得肿大好几分，红艳可口，还闪着晶亮的光泽。  
“我……啊，好涨……好难受……”  
小羊再次流下泪。  
他突然被放开，饲养员将他的四个小蹄子用平台四角的工具轻柔地扣起来，然后抚摸他的羊角让他放松，“难受很快就会过去的，我们要进行最后一步啦，放心，你绝对会很舒服的。”  
“你之前也这么说……”涨痛让小羊声音又虚了几分。  
“好啦，这次绝对不骗你。”饲养员挠了挠小羊的下巴，重新隔绝了室外的声音，然后开放了另一组权限。  
房间里进来了一队人，脸上都覆着面具，环绕在平台周围。  
小羊盯着头顶正上方的男人，有着被面具覆盖也依旧好看的脸型，嘴角带着让他安心的笑意。原本被陌生人包围的不适感瞬间消散了。  
饲养员也掏出面具覆在脸上，然后向小羊解释道：  
“其实这一步，本来用机器人向你周身注入微量的人类体液就可以的，但你的主人坚持用这种方式，那我们就开始吧。”  
室内的顶光突然消失，只剩下窗外星球冷淡的微光支撑着他残余的视觉。小羊惊叫了一声，随即就感觉到自己的脚底有柔软潮湿的东西划过，他抖了一下，接着是手臂，然后是肩头……  
水声在他耳畔响起，小羊再一次呻吟出声。  
他的全身都在被舔舐，除了被贞操带覆盖的地方和奶子，每一根脚趾和手指都陷入湿热的口腔，被舌头抚慰着，拍打着。人类体液，对这个种族而言最好的情欲催化剂，此时正包裹着他，在他全身点起欲望。唾液接触到他的皮肤让他全身都融化了一样舒爽，细腻甜软的咩声不断，小羊甚至连颤抖都想放弃。  
自出生起，小羊从未被如此强烈的快感包围过，他仿佛被人丢进沸水里，欲望从毛孔中析出，眼泪大颗垂落，有濒死般的快乐预感。很快他头上的羊角也落入两个温软的口腔，他哼咛出声，胸前也越来越涨，疼痛感快要将他逼疯，两边因为鼓涨而近乎透明的奶子不断摇晃，硬挺的奶头也随着甩来甩去，却仿佛和空气摩擦都会带来异常的痛感。  
“奶，奶子……碰，碰一下，啊……”  
他忍不住请求，呻吟声甜得冒泡，委屈又软黏。  
可这次没人理会，所有面具人都专注在自己应该停留的部位，吸允精致的鹅卵石一样的脚趾，舔舐细瘦却充满力量的腿，用嘴唇啃食大腿内侧柔软滑腻的一片肌肤，舌尖沾上去都能品出甜香。有人含着他的手指不放，有人咬他手肘，有人亲吻他圆润的肩膀。基地最美好可口的小羊，此时仿佛成了众人的盛宴，他们粗重的呼吸落在他耳边，他的奶子变得更挺，眼泪流得更凶，咩声拔高了好几度。  
他迎来了新一次的高潮，却仿佛再也逃不出去。  
冷静了半天的按摩球又到了工作时间，挤压着因为被泡在精液里而敏感异常的内壁，刺激着不断痉挛的软肉，逼迫着他延长这场从未有过的高潮。  
小羊爽到说不出话，连呻吟声也虚弱，体内已经喷出好几股水来，泪水和口水也无法止住，神情却娇憨可爱到想让人一口吞掉。他成了最鲜美的果实，香气四溢，汁水丰沛，在爱欲的浇灌下闪闪发光。  
含着他羊角的人看到他此时的情态愣了片刻，然后伸手扳着他的下巴并进一步附下身。  
小羊在高潮带来的混沌中闭上眼睛，感官似乎都已远去，却只因为头顶人身上的气味而本能地亲近。很快他感觉自己的脸颊也被小心翼翼的舔舐，对方的舌头让他的感触在持续不断的快感中格外清晰，接着那人亲吻了他闭上的眼睑，咬了他的鼻尖，最终撬开他的嘴唇和他接吻。  
小羊觉得自己被丢入熔岩里，却丝毫不想挣扎。他没有试过接吻，唇舌的翻搅像火一样煮沸他的心，但他又觉得安全亲密。他从未有一刻如此讨厌四周将他禁锢起来的工具，只能不断地仰头想让这个吻纠缠得更加深刻。对方离开了片刻，似乎笑出声来，他却因为插入彼此之间的空气委屈得哼出声，连眼泪都掉的更厉害。  
小羊伸出舌尖想要触碰对方，那人很快满足了他，不过这次更为温柔，只是轻轻摩擦着他的舌尖。唾液交换间他的身体再一次达到极限，咩声被堵在喉咙里，口腔里细密的触感让大脑都融化。  
然而胸前传来的胀痛又一次夺取了他的注意。  
他摇起头，试图将对方顶出口腔，男人也顺势离开了他。  
“奶子，奶子……”他哭着说，“哥哥，揉一下……”  
对方的手再一次满足了他，宽大的手掌覆盖在他饱满的奶子上抓揉，挺立的乳尖在指缝中被不断摩擦，小羊仰起头大声喘息却始终被两边的禁锢牢牢按在平台上。  
男人突然放开他，黑暗里有片刻沉默，紧接着四周的面具人让小羊的四只蹄子重回自由，却依旧捧着他的身体舔舐。  
男人的双手穿过小羊腋下，将他环进自己怀里，然后咬上小羊精致的耳朵。小羊埋在男人的颈肩，对方抓着他的手腕让他揉自己的奶子，他在一片混乱中乖巧照做，小小的手按在自己胸前毫无章法的揉捏，却达不到刚刚男人手掌的触感。  
“啊，不，不行……”小羊哭喊起来，“不，不够舒服，唔……”  
男人呼吸粗重，忍不住咬着他饱满的下唇狠狠吸吮，双手同时捏上那副挺立饱涨的奶子。  
咩嗯……  
小羊终于喷出奶来，高潮来袭的感觉前所未有，后面的水淌得已经溢出了贞操带的边缘，按摩球被挤压至穴口，将湿润的那处撑开抵着皮革不断震动。小羊再次被吻住，浑身颤抖，奶汁不断喷出，淋湿了早已全身黏腻的小羊，溅在四周人身上，也让身下的毯子彻底乱作一团。  
而头顶和四周的玻璃上，早不断被男人们的精液糊成一片。  
那人最终放开小羊的嘴唇，沾着小羊乳尖残留的汁液舔了舔，手指触上奶头时引起小羊另一声惊呼。然后他覆在小羊耳边：  
“乖孩子，快睡吧。”  
是小羊从未听过的声音，却温柔，令人心安到极致。  
他很快沉入梦境。

灯光再次亮起，四周的人摘下面具，饲养员看向小羊头顶处站着的男人：  
“先生，感谢您，特意准备了这样的告别仪式。我代表我们所有养育过小羊的饲养员，像您致以诚挚的敬意。”  
说着，周围一圈人都面向他深深鞠躬。  
男人笑了，手覆上小羊的脸，在他额头上烙下一个吻。  
“我知道你们有多爱他，但是从今以后，他就是我专属的所有物了。”他将小羊抱起来，扫视着周围的人，接着再次亲吻怀里人光洁的额头。  
然后大步向室外走去。  
“请一定要好好照顾他……”  
“小羊喜欢吃甜食的，但是会坏牙所以不能喂太多……”  
“他不喜欢太痛，请轻一点……”  
身后响起基地饲养员们的呼声，门外的随从早已恭候多时，递上毯子让他包起小羊。  
男人抱着小羊登上自己的舰艇。在温暖的舱内，小羊睡得很安稳，一只小蹄子伸出来揪住男人胸口的布料。  
“当然了，”他看着怀里的小羊微笑，“这也是我独一无二的宝贝啊。”


End file.
